Titans North
by I.3.Mas y Menos
Summary: Titans North needs another member. Edward is lost and needs a way to get home. Do you see the conection yet? After joining, he manages to make some very good and loyal friends, which he's never had before. So when he finally gets home, will he even want to go back? (Before the movie)R&R please, no flames or Moriarty will burn the HEART out of you! ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hey dudes, dudetts, and others (Including you, Brooke!) I know I haven't finished my other one, and I probably won't. Sorry, but my muse got shot with a writers block silver bullet coated in garlic and laced with Kryptonyte and Sparkling Cyanide! Fun times right? Well, I've just watched Edward Scissorhands while looking up picture of Teen Titans (I'm weird) and this came out! Takes place before the movie started, so before he met everyone and so on. So... Enjoy! ^_^ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, if I did then why would I be on Fanfiction? Ask yourselfs these questions before making us answer! Stupido!**

Edward sat, hunched in his little room on his bed, slowly snipping out another picture from a magazine he found down stairs. His cookie heart wasn't in it, all he could think about was what he heard a few short minutes before. The neightborhood bullies from the nearby middle school were picking on a little, skinny, brown-haired boy because he was different. He had large glasses, braces, and had an accent no one couldn't recoginse. He stuck out, he was different, and everyone made fun of him and shunned him for it. This is what made Edward stay up there, his hands weren't like the others he'd seen, and he knew if he went down there on him own then he would most likely be shunned more than that poor boy he saw earlier. He's come to terms with not ever fitting in and being an outsider, and was ready to spend the rest of his life snipping at his gardens, his magazines, and the walls to carve interesting and beautiful pictures that would last throught most of time, like the house itself.

Right as he was outlining the woman's head with the glittery eyes and the pascel lips, his stomach confulsed, churning in a way he didn't think possible, since he barely knew he had a stomach from never eating. His limbs began to shake, his skin felt like it was tingling, and he was getting scared. Was he dying? What was going on? Why was this happening? Did he do something wrong? To sum it all up in one sendtence: What the crap?

He fell of his bed, writhing and twitching slightly on the floor as he began to change, shrink. His fingers made gash marks on the floor, and he was panting slightly as the tingling, churning, and shakeing began to subside. He pushed himself gingerly up, feeling different somehow. As he ran to the bathroom he never used and looked into the full leingth mirror in shock. He knew he felt shorter. In the mirror was Edward, but not. Oh it was Edward alright, the hands gave it away, but his body was that of a thin 13-14 year old boy. He was thin, leingthy, and akward. The scars had not dissapeared, and his suit still fit, but he was thinner in every way, and shorter than he was before. Edward stared into his reflection, tapping the glass like it was a TV malfunctioning and hitting it on the side would fix it. He tried about three times before giving up, trying to wrap his head around the fact that he was now the size of a teenager. Right as he was about to walk back, there was a blinging flash of pale blue, green, and purple-ish light that abzorbed him and, with a smal pop, he vanished, lost in a sea of darkness that was a milennium and a second all at once.

Who's a good little breakline? You are! Oh yes you are!

Beast Boy hadn't meant to, it was an accident. Honest this time. He had just been walking through the hallways with Cyborg trying to find their ball of stanky-ness, when they happened upon an old, withering book in the middle of the room. As they peered down at it, thinking Raven must've dropped one of her books, they picked it up to return it to her. As Cyborg grasped the book, the pages began to flutter open and a wind louder than a hurricane screeched out, trying to pull them in. Cuborg droped the book on the floor, and a blinging flash of light shone out, one white, black and grey. As they reached for something, anything, to grasp onto, there was a loud _pop! _and everything died down, and they stared to regain thair sences. Soon they noticed another figure that had fallen on his back in a daze, and was now propped up on his hands which were hidden behind his back. In front of them, was a young boy, probably in his teens, in a black leather suit with buttons and belts coating it as though it were holding him together. His hair was crazy and a dark shade of ebony, and he was lithe and lean, with little muscles. His face was pale and scarred, and his large, adorable puppy-dog eyes shone with curiosity and horror at the same time.

Beast Boy couldn't help but stare at the new-comer, patting Cyborg on the shoulder to get his attention away from examining the book that was once again in his hands. Cyborg looked up, noticing the uncomfortanble new boy in front of them and casually putting his arm up to his mouth, clicking the communicator and reporting to Robin "Robin, we have a situation up here. Get here ASAP!" And with that, and a wary glance to the colorless boy that had not made any move to getting up, he lowered his arm and sighed. "Raven't going to kill us."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! How goes it? Here's Chapter two! Enjoy!**

Beast Boy stared down at young guy in front of him. Suddenly he noticed that the guy had fallen down and went to help him up. Strangly, when he extended his hand to the boy, he shied away, scooting back a bit. "Dude, you ok? You need any help up?" He asked, prompting his hand forward a bit. The boy looked down for a moment, before shifting and tenetively stuck his hand out from behind him. And what hands they were! Beast Boy was shocked a bit (Okay, a lot) at the young boy's razors, no _scissors_, for hands. Each one was long and shining menecingly, and any small twitch would make a little _snip_-ing sound. Atached to the finger-scisors were wires and rods connecting to what seemed to be a glove of sort, only it was fused to the suit. So, they were his hands. _How would you go to the bathroom like that?_ Was the first thing Beast Boy thought as his hand retracted, making the boy pull back in fear that he'd accidently scratched him and hurt him. Shame passed over his face, and Beast Boy felt instantly guilty that he'd reacted like that. He'd faced a talking gorilla, talking To-Fu with his army of Bob's, a team mate who can scourch you into next week, one who can posess you and is mute, and two who are Spanish Speedsters who only go fast when they touch. Not to mention his green skin and hair, pointed ears, and fangs.

"Sorry dude, you just suprised me, that's all. I'm not hurt or anything." Beast Boy ensured as the boy pushed himself up into a standing position. What's your name?" Cyborg asked. "Edward." the timid little reply caught them off guard as his hands popped to a position of that of a dog standing on his hind legs, fingers snipping nervously. "Edward, huh? Not a vampire are you?" Beast Boy joked, only causing the new bo- I mean Edward, to shake his head in a confused 'no'. 'Report! What's wrong?" a booming voice of Robin echoe'd slightly as he ran through the halls with the two girls floating behind him. This caused Edward to jump, taking a few steps back as both Cyborg and Beast Boy turned around to see their fearless, and at the moment breathless, leader stop before them. "What's wro... Beast Boy, Cyborg, who's that?" He said cautiously pointin over Beast Boy's shoulder. Edward averted his gaze to the floor as his fingers snipped cautiously. "That's Edward, he came out of the Evil Book of Doom over there." Beast Boy stated and pointed to the book in Cyborg's hands. "We thought it was Ravens, so we were on our way to returning it, but it fell and opened and he came out." Cyborg and Beast Boy both stepped out of the way, allowing a full view of Edward, who had shrunken at his intro.

Robin took a few minutes to look him over, before straightening up a bit more and asking bluntly "You're Edward then. Are you here to hurt us or kill us, you seem like a nice enough guy." Edward shook his head quietly, looking up in a plea of innocence. Robin took one last scrutenizing scan of him before asking again, "Do you want to be a Titan?" "What do you do?" he asked quietly. "We fight crime and keep the likes of innocent people safe." was Robin's curt reply. Edward though about it for a moment. "I can't fight without hurting people, but I'll try." He said at last. "Well, since we're all full in theis team, would you like to go on up to Titans North in Green City. They don'y have to much crime down there, and the people are nice. You'll fit in just fine." he stated a bit nicer. Edward nodded timidly. "Sorry, but where am I?" He asked as they led him to the garage. "You're in Jump City, America. Where are you from?" Robin answered. "Suberbia, Illinoise." he answered quietly. After a very akward ride down the elivator with Starfire shooting off questions and Edward backing into the corner to get away from her, they had made it to the garage.

Cyborg led him away from the waving group with a gentle push to his back, although the clumsily stumbled anyway, and he waved back timidly, being wary of his sharp little fingers. He climbed into the back seat of the T-Car, with Cyborg holding the door so he wouldn't scratch his 'Baby", and with that last wave, they were off, traveling at speeds Edward had never been before underground on a secret route that's faster than the roads. After they arrived from about 2 hours of akward trying-to-converse-and-failing-epically, they had made it to the almost identicle T-shaped tower. Edward's eyes grew wide at the shape, him appearing inside the tower, he never got to see the outside. Cyborg smirked at his awed expression, pulling into the base of the tower, stepping out after applying all the 'necessary' equiptment to his car. Edward stepped out as Cyborg opened the door for him, them both thinking the same thing about scratches and how he shouldn't make them here at all.

Edward stepped out timidly, watching as Cyborg left him there and pressed a button on the wall, which emitted a sharp buzzing noise, making Edward flinch. Suddenly, the entire Titans North came running down. Argent, Herald, Jericho, and Red Star all came running out, staring at the new recruit. Argent stepped over to Cyborg and whispered "Who's that then?" "That's Edward, you're new teammate. Treat him well, he's a bit shaken up an confused. Plus, he doesn't talk much, so that's nothing to worry about." Argent, the leader of the team, walked over to the shy, colorless boy in front of him. "Hello Edward, I'm Argent, the leader of the team. That's Jericho, Red Star, and the Herald. We're glad you came." She said a bit gentler. Edward snipped his fingers nervously, them in their dangling position in front of his chest. Edward nodded quietly, and with that, they guided him into the tower.


End file.
